UGN Hail Fire
The Universal Generation RHM Hail Fire was the most Largest and most leathel Flag ship in the entire Universal Generation Roran Federal Space Navy, It was known as a Universe-Ripper, in which had the ability to tear planets and Asteroids apart by special orbital gravity tethers that were intially designed in order to connect to the worlds surface and yank the surface off of the planet with ease, where it is either destroyed in Space, or sucked inside the vessel for mining. The Hail Fire was often Used during the Universal Generation Occupation of Soul 13. It was destroyed by the Forces of the Universal Earth Alliance along with the Universal United forces, while disabled over Regents during the final years of the Galactic War in 2247. ''Operational History '''The Galactic War' 'Construction' Plans for the Hail Fire began in the mid 2160's during the Galactic War's Second Era, however Construction of the vessel no longer began until 2169. The Universal Generation eventually came up with a plan in order to create a large Mining vessel in hopes of unearthing much of Organic minerals and selling them out to other galaxy for payment, while another side of the Universal Generation decided to also make the ship also as a Naval vessel in order to be used for self defense, if it should come under attack by Organic attackers. However, one group of the Universal Generation added on with an idea in order to try and make the ship invulnerable and difficult to destroy, in which would later lead to it's large size and strength, it was also decided to equip the giant Ship with an Advance Stereo, in order to entertain crew members along with having such destructive sound waves in order to be powerful enough to rip a a cruiser apart. By April 2169, construction of the Hail Fire Commenced on Carter 5 until 2177. By 2177 the Hail Fire was hailed as the the most largest vessel in the history of Regents, and all of Space, making her a symbol of Universal Generation, innovation, and advanced ship building skills. It was also figured that the Hail Fire was the first of her kind as well, but was known to be the only one of her kind, no other Mining ship other than the Hail Fire was created after the Galactic War's end in 2289. 'Operations During the Galactic War' She was commissioned and launched on August 6th, of 2177, where she began a large formation of Operations all around the Universe of Hora. By being created for mining and smelting entire planets and moons, she became the most feared vessel in all of Hora, in which she destroyed multiple portions of Asteroids, uninhabbitant, and inhabitant planets in order to salvage Minerals, for payment. with her destructive ways, multiple attempts in order to destroy the ship were easily stopped due to her massive size, intense shielding and heavy armed turrets surrounding the entire ship from all around. By 2179, the Hail Fire had completely smelted and destroyed over 78% of much of the Universe of Mord killing over 89 Billion life forms of different species while doing so harvesting mineral-rich asteroids, and Organic land marks, using huge gravity tethers. The Hail Fire had the ability to lock onto asteroids and pull them into her massive collection bays for smelting. By this time of about 8-9 months of community and destructive operations in the Universe of Mord. the Hail Fire was than ordered to to start smeltering Operations on Planet Eera, but these Operations were abandoned after the Universal Generation defeat at Sword, and the lost of the GRA, on December 31st. By January 1st, of 2180, the Hail Fire was called back to Regents, where she was later announced by the Leaders of the Universal Generation party as the new Flagship for the Universal Generation's war effort. By 2181, the Continental's including the Soul Walkers and Dark Girls, moved aboard her and sprinkled a large portion of Anti Outer Rama dust all over the ship's interior, in which would allow them to finally leave Regents and stay out of their nations for several years beyond their time and not suffer from the effects of Outer Rama. By the fall of 2181, the Hail Fire launched once again from Regents, and entered the Organic Realm through Warp Space, where she would make her first sigting on the Human colony of Realm. 'Entering the Organic Realm' 'Operation Ripper' 'Cruelty of Minra' 'Battle over Decay' 'Infiltration of 2191' After the Second Battle of Luthor, the Universal Generation The Hail Fire once again withdrew from the field disappearing again, but thanks to the Tracking device that Zero placed on the ship after it was servilely damaged by The newly created Decayain Orbital Cannon the Hell Shot. Zero, Sajuiki, and New Harrison follow the transmission from with a Captured Raider. After a warp Hyper Space stolen from one of the Raiders and upgraded the 4 travel Out of the Luthor's Space to the Hail Fire's location that was constantly hovering over Mars, with the ship blackout from much of the Universal Generation aboard getting rest despite multiple others still active. At this very moment it was reported that while many of em were shut down to recharge, that the rest of them struggle to fix the giant hole on the side of the ship done by the Orbital Planatary blast. Fortunately the Universal Generation vehicle divisions were resting at the Vehicle park and were not on patrol, which gave the 4 ace pilots a straight shot on entering the Hail Fire from the Main Hanger. The Raider landed in the hanger in a matter of minutes and the 4 spies entered the Hail Fire's lounge room. With surprising matters to all of the Ace Pilots on the way it looks inside along with the size. After regrouping in the flight Lounge. They hear as Dark Luna is speaking on the PA, announcing to all the Universal Generation forces on board for when they wake up, Fuel is going to be available at the mess hall, and the new strategies for debriefing for when they return to war. As Zero made his way into one of the Computer terminals in the next room the other 3 in the Lounge are later ambushed by a couple of Shark Reprise Fighers's. However despite the surprise attack the 3 Aces were ready for them and began to blaze away at them as soon as they were either about to fire their sniper rifle or do a charge attack while biting with their jaws. They managed to wipe out the sharks with out waking up the entire ship, but were separated from Zero. The Good news was that the computer Terminal that Zero hacked had him download a map of the entire Hail Fire's Hanger area, and with the joint maps that Harrison retrieved during the time of the Battle of Decay, he would be able to map out the entire ship. He made his way down the hall and later found the Tram control Station. He met up with the rest of the 3 aces on the other side, and he began moving downwards towards the tram tunnel and managed to see how large it was. The tunnel would be perfect enough to fit a Raegis Class cruiser, or even better the Multi Rocket class Battleship. A roar coming down the tunnel got his attention and Zero dashes towards the other side, where a door was malfunctioning, due to the impact of the blast of the Orbital blast weapon. He managed to find a special Tank on the ground known as a Halt Mutant, and with it's power he managed to stop the door long enough in order to enter it. The rest of the Aces were moving on the upper deck taking on a small Universal Generation Hall Way patrol, that was nothing but a group of Shark, and R-97's. They re was later hope. H unter managed to trip across a RHM Hail Fire Data Chip that was concealed inside of a case, and that was accidentally dropped onto the ground by one of the Android Trooper's. Zero managed to get the damaged Tram out of the way so that the Tunnel can be a landing Zone for the UES Grazatad. After moving the damaged tram out of the way Zero moved farther down, where the Hail Fire has all the parts that it has been collecting all around the Universe for the past 14 years, It was obvious that the Universal Generation was planning on making another Universe-Ripper. After killing a couple of Battle Androids on the walk way's Zero manages to gather another Data chip and with all of it's find data, Zero has just gathered the map of the entire Hail Fire. It could Be very Useful against an Invasion of the ship. The Four Aces later regroup back in the Hanger and manage to sneak out of the Hail Fire, and back to Luthor with plenty of Data that can be used for an Invasion of The Universal Generation's flag ship, but before the events can become a reality, the Forces of both the Universal Earth Alliance and those of Universal United will have to do some training with one each other before boarding the ship In the incoming operation that had now been officially planned by Zero himself, Operation Hell's Point. 'Operation Hells Point' 'Collision over Regents' 2247 & Destruction ''Ship Sections'' 'Bridge' The control room where the Hail Fire is navigated and monitored. It consists of several sections: the Atrium, which is the bridge of the Hail Fire; the Captain Deck, which is the Continentals, Shadow Harnets, Hallwoiea Williams and Gunghollow Williams' personal observation area; Administration, where the ship's section leaders work; and Communications/External Access, where the Comm Array is located. The various sections are serviced by elevators accessed from the Atrium. Escape pods are located outside the Captain's Deck. The Captain's Deck itself is a restricted area and only officers holding the rank of Class 5 are allowed to enter. The bridge controls are largely holographic based. All around the bridge are various stations with holographic displays. When Zero and New Harrison enters the main atrium, all the holographic displays read "System Failure." 'Cargo Hold' Directly below Hydroponics, this deck was where valuable ore extracted from operations on the Mining Deck was stored in large containment cylinders. It is the area the RHM Venom crashes into, thus the entire deck is basically destroyed. The Ore Storage area is instead dominated by the wreck of the Valor. The deck is basically a gigantic room in zero gravity, the hole shot by the Orbital Blaster during the Battle above Decay is the main reason for the Room's Zero Gravity and is also seen in the far distance, simbolizing that the Universal Generation never repaired the giant hole in the Room due damage of the exterior being to great, forcing them to instead lock it down. 'Star Military Deck' The residential areas of the ship the forces of the Universal Generation shutdown rest in order to prepare themselves for a new war ahead. A large relaxing area comprised mainly of sleeper bunks, the area also has a Fuel hall, a Repair Bay and a Star Ball court. The Star Military deck has several small lounges, made in one room with some chairs and sofas, around a big projector, possibly some kind of television. The Executive Lounge and Executive Quarters(Dictator Highland and other Continental's and Soul Walkers of the ship's homes) are located here, as is the Executive Shuttle. 'Engines' The Hail Fire is powered by immense orbital Star Thrusters. 'Engineering Dock' The section of the Hail Fire where various Repair Androids work at maintaining the ship. This area is responsible for ensuring the correct function of the ship's Orbital Star Thrusters, gravity centrifuge, and the navigation rockets, as well as a continual lifting capacity of 526 trillion kilograms. This area is noted for being very dangerous with temperatures hot enough to melt a Universal Generation Android into Liquid metal. O nly Class 5 Repair Androids are allowed entry, the entrance of the dock is guarded by 2 Hunters at the entrance in the Hall leading to the Engine Dock. Universal Generation Guards with ARK-78's, Tyrus's and R-46 Rifles are also in the room themselves equped with Heat shields in order to withstand a certain disaster. They are there too keep watch over everything too make sure no one dose anything stupid. From a room as large as 526 Trillion Kilograms only Raiders are allowed to enter the area for transporting Universal Generation Guards equipped with Heat shielding technology after the first shift is over, they sometimes due patrols to check High and low to see if there are any damaged or tracking devices if there should be a stow away aboard the Hail Fire. Unlike other ship areas such as the Bridge and the Repair docks, Engineering is very dark and industrial, often with pipes, conduits and exposed circuitry on the walls. It is divided into 3 primary areas: *'Orbital Hover Turbines:' A large chamber that holds the Gravity Centrifuge, a machine that holds the ship in high orbit over a planet. *'Fuel Storage:' A large, very dark open area. It is separated into 2 sections by a mini-tram. This area feeds fuel into the engines. The area is rather high above the floor and is dominated by a large rotating ring of huge fuel cells and the main fuel line, and is by far the darkest area of the deck. *'Engine Room:' A large room that proudly displays the Hail Fire's immense Orbital Star Engine Formations on the ceiling, several hundred feet in diameter. 'Flight Deck' Location of the main hangars where shuttles would enter and leave the Hail Fire. Contains a fully equipped departure/arrival lounge and has access to the cargo bay, allowing materials to be loaded into shuttles for transport. The Executive Shuttle Docking Bay connects to this, as well as the Cargo Bay. The Hail Fire has multiple docking bays situated all over the ship for shuttles of various sizes, ranging from the massive main hangar bay where the Goliath crashes to smaller mining shuttle bays such as Docking Bay 17. 'Vehicle Park' Is the Main Staging Area for All Universal Generation Vehicle Units on the Hail Fire. Just like a residential area the vehicle park as well contains a large variety of posters and street bill boards to make it look like they were back on planet Regents. The Vehicle units of the Universal Generation, use the park, when ever they are not working or when vehicle assistance on the ship is no longer needed. 'Hydroponics' The Hail Fire's internal farm on board the Ship, that is entirly owned by Dark Luna, which produces the food needed to feed the dark Girls on board the ship as well as providing a sustainable production of oxygen. Hydroponics is typically maintained by horticulturalists such as Roux Louka, who monitored the production levels of the food. The section came under trouble when Godzilla 2000 grew into food storage and began Causing tremendous heat in the air. the air. A massive area, Hydroponics is divided into 2 primary sections: the multi-level Vegetation Growth Chambers and the centrally located cylindrical Food Storage chamber it also consists of a fuel Realm just on the other side of the Hydroponics as well, in order to give the Android workers and guardians fuel for the War effort that might happen outside the ship's powerfull walls. Directly before food storage is the air quality control and ventilation system, the Station features a large Hologram screen and controls that indicate air production, ventilation, and filtration systems. Hydroponics spans the entire top portion of the Hail Fire's two engine side towers and is accessed by a tram elevator. 'Mining Deck' The heart of the Hail Fire, this is where asteroids and planet fragments are broken apart and smelted for valuable minerals. A 4-level deck, it is by far the largest deck on the Hail Fire. Asteroids are brought in via an entrance on the third level and held in place by gravity tethers. 'Science/Repair Deck' The Repair Deck of the Hail Fire contains various facilities including: Arnoal-G Therapy that is mostly housed by the Dark Girls, an Intensive Care Unit, Imaging and Diagnostics, Biolab, Cryo Lab, Chemical Lab, Weapons Lab, Morgue and also various research areas and offices of the scientists aboard the ship. The deck is serviced by two trams: one at the main entrance, and one at the Cryo Storage entrance. The Repair Deck is divided into three areas: Emergency Ward, Imaging and Newly Aquired Parts and the Research Wing. Dodger's office is located in the Research Wing's ground floor, while Dark Mel's is located in the Emergency Ward. The Repair deck was one of the brightest areas on the ship with virtually all lighting in the garage, and repair areas being a vivid Dark Pruple and Blueish color. It was also the most guarded section on the Hail Fire consisting of auto turrets and about 87 planted RAVAGE.42's along with RRPD's. ''Defenses'' The Anti Star Defense System, or ASDS, is a large fixed Array of Mass Drivers used on board the RHM Hail Fire. Its primary goal is to track and destroy Star Fighters, Asteroids, landing Ships, Drop Ships, Cruisers, destroyers, and even giant Frigets. automatically, preventing damaging collisions with the ship. However, in the event that a part of the ASDS goes offline, the R.F.F.S.7. would have to send in a well programed professional in order to manually control an offline ASDS Cannon. During the event of An ASDS defense systems One can override the Cannon manually and fire it on its own. When firing one of the barrels it can fire a long lasting fast rate of fire, eventually the Barrel will overheat and needs to cool down for a few seconds before being operational again. When firing both of the barrels it can fire a short lasting, even faster, rate of fire. When firing both the barrels will overheat much faster, but the impact from the mass driver is far greater. The ASDS system implements automated firing systems to automatically target and destroy incoming asteroids attacking enemy space units, or incoming debris. They're are a grand total of about 24 ASDS Turrets onboard the RHM Hail Fire, most are on the ships top, but they're are also several on the sides, a couple on the back over looking the engines, and even a bunch on the bottom, It was also hinted that even though they are not seen, that they're are some ASDS cannons in the front as well. 'Skimatical Design' *Twin Blaster Turrets known as R.89 Star Turrets, attack air born threats from multiple areas on the ship, from the sides, bottom, front and rear, but most R.89 Star Turrets are mostly concentrated at the top of the Ships Haul. *2 Missie pods are located to the Side of the ship, but is mostly used against heavily armored ships such as Battle Ships. *Large Star Blades are located in front of the ships and are used for piercing weak armored material that lays in the way of the almighty ship. *MG.42's are located all over the Inside of the ship in case of an Uprising, or Civil war on board the Hail Fire should erupt. *The Ship is protected by Strong Shield generators located in the Engineering Dock where it is impervious to just about any attack. **The Advanced Stereo System is no longer a weapon, but has sound waves so powerful enough to rip a cruiser apart from instability.. The Hail Fire just like all of the other Universal Generation Battle Ships 'Advance Audio System' The Hail Fire just like all of the other Universal Generation Battle Ships contains a stereo system as well, the only difference is that this is a much more advanced Stereo System, that can play to a grand total of about 20,000 songs more or higher depending on how many the operator puts in, and that is located in the Hull of one of the Cargo Sections of the ship. Many of the citizens in the Organic Universe began to call the Hail Fire, Flying R. Station, due to the fact that the Sound Waves of the music bombards the battlefield so hard that it can tear any land mass apart with exactly no problem at all. It has the exact same column and power as the R. Station that is located on the ground. The Stereo System is located inside the ship in order for it to be protected from any airborne threats such as Organic Battle ships. However Due to an intense battle that occurred Near Decay in the year 2191 New Harrison Rivera manages to enter the Hail Fire Hanger and with his Beam rifle manages to blow the Stereos Cables that are connecting to the system, where after wards the entire electric currents began to tear the Stereo System apart, bringing complete silence to the battle, the only thing that was herd of the stereo was intense static and snow. As the Battle drew to a close, Universal Generation Engineers managed to get the Stereo up and running again, but it was hopeless the battle for Entry on Decay has ended in complete and utter failure and also resulted in the damaging of the Advance Stereo System by a newly designed Orbital Blaster Cannon, leaving a large hole in the cargo section of the ship, forcing the Hail Fire to retreat into Warp Space. ''Tracks/ Albums * '''Worthless' ** Horace Highland Roran: Here I Go Again... ** Shadow Harnets Hord: The Touch... ** GT Envo Roran: Hail City... ** Sukia Jora: If I could Turn Back Time... ** Rhea Hura: Believe... ** Shark Roran: Take Me Away... ** Young Harrison Roran: Go on Again 1987... * Distructor ** Hunter Core Roran: Hail Regents... ** Stryker Gorger Roran: Here Is The War... ** Horace Highland Roran: Fight... ** Rammer Netherlands Roran: I Fought The Law... ** Hunter Core Roran: Mama... ** Rammer Netherlands Roran: Unpopular... * Parasite Mutilation ** Ginora Luna: Love with me and Rivera... ** Igra Ura: Earth Will Burn... ** R-96 Roran: Death... ** Hallowoiea Williams: Never Give Up... ** Gunghollow Williams: Mutilation... * Doomed Space ** Horace Highland Roran: Death Within... ** Ralia Fora: Stay Away from my Roran... ** Gunghollow Williams: USG Ishimura... ** Stryker Roran: Extinction... ** GT Roran & Netherlands Roran: Destructor... * Burn Baby Burn ** Rulia Hora: Hell To All Parasites... ** Horace Highland Roran: Burn... ** Truna Tora: Down To All... ** Gunghollow Williams: Screw All... ** R-96 Roran Loose Yourself... ** Sara Sakia: Love Is Mine... ** Hallowoiea Williams: Rouge Pests... ** Rammer Netherlands Roran: World War II... * Carter 73 ** R-96 Devest Roran: Screwed at Tokyo... ** Harrison Roran: More Interference... ** Gunghollow Williams: New Branch... ** GT Envo Roran: Drop the Payloads... ** Igra Ura: New Weapons ** Luna Roran: It's Over... ** Shadow Harnets Horde: Hunter... ** Horace Highland Roran: Violation... ** Rammer Netherlands Roran: Everything I Do... Trivia Category:Vehicle Log Category:Universe Rippers Category:War Machines Category:R.F.F.S.7. Ships Category:2177 Category:Universal Generation Constructed Vehicles Category:Universal Generation